Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $-6$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $6$ plus the quantity of $4$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ - 2$ What is the quantity of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (-6x - 2) = \color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ What is $6$ plus $\color{orange}{4(-6x-2)}$ $4(-6x-2)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(-6x-2)+6$.